Kashiwazakis' Summer Home
The Kashiwazakis' Summer Home is a summer home that has a private beach on the ocean. It is owned by the Kashiwazakis. The home is about three and a half hours away from where the Neighbor's Club members live. Background At some point in the past, the Kashiwazakis bought the villa. According to Sena Kashiwazaki, she went here once as a young child. Plot Overview Sometime after the Neighbor's Club fails at their trip to Ryugu Land, Sena suggests that they go to her family's private beach. She says that it's so far away that they'd have to spend the night, and Rika asks if they could hold a training camp there. Yozora and the others agree that it sounds like a good idea to which Sena says she'll ask her father about using it. Tenma, Sena's father, said that before allowing them use of the villa, he wanted to meet with Kodaka. Kodaka and Kobato meet Tenma. Later, they head off to the summer home. Finally, at the house, the club members unpack. They head out and swim, fish, strike ceremonial poses and just have fun. Later, Kodaka heads inside and prepares dinner for the club. He sees Sena sitting on the deck and goes to comfort her regarding Yozora's insidious actions. He tells her to come in for dinner. The next day, the club does much of what they did the day before. Later that evening, Kodaka heads off to the other side of town for cooking supplies. He heads back and begins preparing a meal for the club. Yozora and Kodaka talk about cooking and how she once took a cooking class. Kodaka finishes preparing the food and they all sit down and eat. After dinner, they discuss how this is their last night at the summer house and what they've accomplished. Rika says that she'd like to do more before they leave and suggests telling ghost stories. They take turns telling scary stories. Yozora's turn comes and she manages to frighten the others with her story about Yamiko/Eiko. Due to this, they decide to cancel their test of courage they had come up with previously. The test of courage being to go out into the forest after the scary stories and see who lasts the longest. They decide to head to their rooms for bed. Later that night, Sena shows up in Kodaka's room asking him to accompany her to the bathroom due to her being scared. Later, Kobato shows up and then Maria, both asking for trips to the bathroom with him. Rika shows up soon after, wanting to share a bed with Kodaka. He throws her out of the room and lies back down but gets up since he now has to use the bathroom. On his way out, he meets Yozora at the door (who was coming to ask him to go to the bathroom with her), and they go to the bathroom together. The following year, the Neighbor's Club (devoid of Yukimura who had left the club) decides to go to Sena's summer home again, for more training. Upon arrival, they run down to the beach after dropping their stuff off at the house. They attempt to strike their ceremonial poses like last year but fail. Around dinner time, the club head back to the house and Kodaka prepares a barbecue for everyone. After eating, they clean up and go inside for showers. While waiting for each member to finish bathing, Sena suggests they tell ghosts stories like the year prior, but the idea is met with heavy opposition due to the incident last August. Maria and Kobata fall asleep, and, after playing a game of poker for an hour, the older members fall asleep as well.BBQ Kodaka, waking early in the morning, decides to go for a walk along the shore. There, he runs into a lone Yozora. Kodaka sits with her and states that the reason for his early awakening was because he didn't receive one of Yozora's horror stories the night before, like last year. Yozora goes on to explain that the story of Yamiko was based on true events from her life in middle school. After concluding her story, Yozora confesses her feelings to Kodaka but he rejects them. He states that he was never romantically interested in her. An unsettled Yozora begins chatting with her air friend, Tomo. Yozora mentions that Tomo was also a result of the events that transpired in middle school. She says that Kodaka should create an air friend to which he declines, saying that he doesn't need one as he's acquired true friends. Yozora asks him what kind of relationship they have, and he says that they share a bond like that of comrades-in-arms. Kodaka thinks to himself that this isn't an absolute descriptor of their relationship, but he wanted to say it nonetheless, to give closure to the matter.And so, the night ends Gallery Summer House.png Summer House Rooms (1).png Summer House Rooms (2).png Summer House Rooms (3).png Beach club.png Hey Ocean Poses.png|"Hey Ocean" Poses Summer Beach.png|The beach Summer House Beach view.png|Beach view from the deck. Haganai_Neighbor's_Club_Feast.png|Second night's dinner Summer Home Ghost Stories.png|Ghost Stories Summer House hallway.png|Hallway References